


Strangest Times

by jkkitty



Series: Drabbles [18]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles (double) Napoleon's feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangest Times

Illya saw Napoleon sitting quietly in the room.

"What are you doing?" He began then saw Napoleon was petting a Shih-tzu on his lap. "Where did that come from?"

"I found him whining and needing comfort next to the victim."

Illya watched his partner. This man could kill when needed, be as hard as nail, unforgiving for those who crossed him, but also had a heart that broke at the strangest times.

"What will you do with him?"

"My friend's son has been looking for a dog." Napoleon patted the dog absent mindedly once more, a faraway look in his eyes.

.....

"Time to leave," Illya told Napoleon who was still sitting with the puppy on his lap staring at nothing. Concerned about his partner, "What is it my friend that has you in this mood?"

"Do you think our efforts will every help it end?"

"End?"

"The killing of innocents, destruction of lives and leaving families in pieces."

"It may never end, but we will continue the fight to make it better."

Napoleon picked-up up the puppy who began to lick his face.

"It looks like you have someone who appreciates our efforts."

"One of the best thanks I ever received."


End file.
